left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Smoker
The Smoker is an Infected with a long, whip-like tongue that is hundreds of feet long. The Smoker's tongue can be launched out of its mouth at high speeds. When the Smoker's tongue reaches one of the Survivors, it automatically wraps up their body and drags it off toward the Smoker. When constricted, Survivors have a brief moment (1-2 seconds) to shoot the offending Smoker before their arms are ensnared by the tongue; if they fail, the Survivor is helplessly dragged off, and will take damage until either the Smoker or he/she dies. The Smoker claws at an ensnared Survivor when they are dragged all the way back to him, while at the same time the Survivor takes damage from the tongue constricting them if an obstacle obstructs them from being dragged to the Smoker. If a Survivor isn't dragged all the way back to a Smoker due to an obstruction (for example, a horde surrounding the Survivor) the Survivor will only take damage from the tongue's squeeze (this damage seems to be the same as when the Smoker is clawing at them, however). When killed, a Smoker leaves a haze of dark green smoke, blinding the Survivors if they stand in it. Like most other Special Infected, a melee hit from the Smoker does about twice as much damage as the horde. Only one Smoker is allowed on the Infected team while playing Versus. Extent of Mutations The Smoker has been heavily mutated by a strain of the Infection, though it resembles most typical Infected, it is taller, and its skin has become covered in growths (most likely tumours or cysts) that causes a large green cloud to form when ruptured during death. Its face is bloated and appears to be covered by a large tumour. It has also developed an extremely long, powerful tongue capable of extending great distances (>100 feet) and can easily drag and strangle its unlucky target. Though its mentality is similar to that of the typical Infected, it not distracted by such things as the flashing lights of pipe bombs nor is it apparently attracted by such things as car alarms going off. Some have suggested that the mutated "tongue" could actually be the Infected's intestines. Tactics Survivors General strategy: * Always have at least one buddy close at hand. * Listen for the distinctive hacking cough sound the Smoker makes. * When snared, immediately start shooting towards the Smoker as there is a brief moment while you are still able to fire. Upon seeing a Smoker: * If it is far away: open fire * If it is close: quickly do a melee attack. This is important because if you get tongued at very close range, you may not get any window of opportunity for shooting at all. Just after being ensnared: * There is approximately a one second window of opportunity after getting captured by the Smoker's tongue to shoot the Smoker * If you can't see the Smoker, shoot the tongue instead. Don't neglect to kill the Smoker afterwards. It does take a while for the Smoker to "recharge" that tongue for another attack, but it will happen. At the very minimum, warn fellow Survivors that the Smoker is still an active threat. *Don't bother trying to melee the tongue if you have been captured, this used to work but the patch from valve means that now the only way to get free is lead rain. *This greatly contradicts the line that a Smoker is a Tank's best friend but if you do happen to get ensnared by a Smoker during a Tank Battle hope the person controlling the Tank is stupid enough to hit you (Many people who want "All 4 Dead" Achievement) Once hit you will be released. (Still better than being able to do nothing) * If a Smoker grabs you while you're throwing a pipe bomb, and no other Survivors are around or notice you, throw the pipe bomb at the Smoker. The resulting explosion will free you from the Smoker's grasp. Helping a captured Survivor: * Use a melee attack. You can melee two things to instantly free them and avoid nasty friendly-fire incidents: ** The Survivor themselves ** The Smoker * Shoot ** Target the Smoker (the tongue should lead you right to it) ** If you can't see the Smoker then target the tongue instead ** If you can't see the Smoker nor the tongue then shoot the Smoker through the wall or ceiling (i.e.: judge the position of the Smoker relative to the Survivor getting clawed). Infected If you're playing as a Smoker, a common yet useful tactic is to exploit the advantage of higher ground. Choking a Survivor from above is far more effective than dragging a Survivor straight to you. Being higher makes it harder to see and kill you, giving you the advantage. The key point to the Smoker is to be patient and wait until the Survivors are distracted or separated. * The Smoker also works well with the Hunter. Between them, they can immediately silence two separated Survivors without a fight. * There are several locations where a Smoker can pull a Survivor and have a Hunter pounce on them to kill, not incapacitate. One such spot exists on the roof of No Mercy, on the area where the Survivors exit when they climb the ladders. * The Smoker is the Tank's best friend. The last thing a group of Survivors need is to have one of their friends dragged a long distance away during a Tank battle. * When a Survivor is facing a Smoker after it grabs them, their first instinct is to send a hail of gunfire towards him in an attempt to escape. This can be used as a deadly advantage when it comes to car alarms. Stand in front of the car, and pull a Survivor toward you. If you're lucky, instinct will overcome common sense, and the Survivor will trigger the car alarm while attempting to escape. If you are even luckier, you will then entangle the Survivor before they can shoot their way free, and the oncoming horde will help you deal triple the damage you normally would. ** A better tactic to use as the Smoker is to hide behind an alarmed car and drag your victim from there. This buys you extra time against the more experienced players as they shuffle around to attack you, and it provides you with a protection from not-so-experienced players who shoot blindly in a panic. * Cocky Survivors will usually chase after a fleeing Smoker whose tongue is recharging in order to kill them off. If you notice this behavior, take advantage of it. Have a Hunter wait around a corner, then get one of the Survivors to chase you, and have the Hunter pounce the Survivor chasing you. * If Survivors are chasing you and it you will likely die, go ahead and try to use your melee attack against them and do as much damage as you can before death. Every bit of damage counts. * Common Infected don't stop attacking a Survivor just because you have him entangled, in fact it's the bane of a Survivor covered in Boomer bile. Try to prey on Survivors covered in bile, especially when they're weak. * Alternatively, if a Boomer has vomited on the three other Survivors, you can take the opportunity to grab the fourth. While the other three are covered in bile, they cannot see aura signals of their allies. In the mess of the Horde battle, the lack of an aura means they may not even notice. * If the Survivors are near a large vertical drop - such as an overhang or rooftop - take advantage of this by pulling them over the edge. This will either cause a great deal of falling damage or incapacitate them by making them cling to the edge. However, also be careful when doing this as the Smoker's tongue can remain tied around the survivor leaving the Smoker defenseless. * There are also certain points on each map where dragging a Survivor off a certain rooftop or out of a certain window will kill them instantly. This is a game changing tactic and can mean the difference between winning and losing a Versus match, so learn those points! Generally this manifests in the form of the Survivor dangling over an area that a drop from freeing them would result in instant death. * Higher ground is a great advantage, but sometimes the low ground plays to your advantage. If the Survivors are on a high structure that takes precious time to get back on top of and you pull them off being in a position where you are not easily hit, someone else will have to come down to rescue the entangled Survivor. This can split the Survivors and will cost both the Survivor and his rescuer precious time to scale back up the building and get back with the team. * Try to think like a Survivor. Consider the worst possible time you've been dragged away by the Smoker. In particular, being dragged into the arms of a Witch or Boomer, off ledges or rooftops, and into a raging inferno are devastating. * Unlike the Hunter, a Survivor can still attack you for a second or so before they are knocked over and dragged if they spot you. If they do you'll most likely die a quick death. In light of this, always attack from above or behind and never in front. * Your main job is to halt the Survivors, force them to backtrack, and give your teammates more time to re-spawn. Any damage you cause is just icing on the cake. Again, prioritize your targets - red outlined people first. During finales, your main job is to pull people away from the group. * Survival sometimes leaves you well behind the Survivor team with no way to move quickly ahead of them and set up another ambush. Keep this in mind - it's sometimes better to run away from them until you get that "Press E/X to respawn" message, rather than trying to run behind them and grab someone while in broad daylight. Note that due to a recent patch, this will no longer reset your health to 100%. * If there is ever an area where Survivors need to drop down and there is no way back up (for example, The Apartments in No Mercy chapter 1) a Smoker can wait behind the Survivors until 3 of the 4 Survivors drop down and then quickly grab the 4th. As long as the 4th Survivor doesn't kill you before he's knocked over, you are almost always guaranteed a kill. Just be careful to be definitely out of the line of sight of anyone down the hole. * One of the Smoker's best strategy is to grab Survivors at the back of the group. That way, the other Survivors probably wont notice a missing Survivor. * You can grab a Survivor through thin objects such as doors, or windows, though normally, as you drag the Survivor away, he will be stopped by the object. They will sometimes, however, just slide though, allowing you to pull them even farther away. * When a Survivor is on a higher area (e.g. on the second floor of a building) look for a dividing between you and your target, such as a car, or a shipper container for example. Then walk closely towards your chosen obstacle, and find an optimal distance where you are hidden behind it but still can see the target if you jump up. Jump up and drag the Survivor. Most commonly, the Survivor will be hung at the other end while you are safely behind the divider. * If you are above the Survivors, and are able to aim straight down and grab one with your tongue, they generally fall into a fully constricted state immediately, as there is no where for them to be pulled to. This is handy for removing one of the four guns from a fight. * Try to team up with the other Special Infected on your team. As a Smoker, it's your job to stop the Survivors and if a Special Infected, for example, a Tank, can kill them whilst they're snared, you've done your job well. * On Dead Air, try to shoot your tongue through the metal detector into a Survivor. They will be dragged back through the metal detector and set it off, spawning a horde for the other Survivors to deal with. Videos 300px|left|thumb|General tips and tricks on playing as a Smoker. 300px|left|thumb|Essentially a scenario where you're damned if you do, and damned if you don't. Achievements Survivors Tongue Twister Kill a Smoker who has grabbed you with his tongue. - The easiest way to get this achievement is when you see the Smoker before it constricts you. While you're being dragged, you'll be facing him, and can easily shoot him down. Drag and Drop Rescue a Survivor from a Smoker's tongue before he takes damage. - This is really easy. Instead of shooting the Smoker, just shoot his tongue. It won't kill him, but it will free the Survivor. This is a bit harder on Vs. as the act of the drag will deal a token amount of damage (approximately 3 per second, whereas normal gameplay modes, the Smoker only deals damage once someone has been brought to a stop), though this may not count against the achievement. No Smoking Section Kill 10 Smokers as they are pulling helpless Survivors. - Rinse and repeat the method for "Drag and Drop". Infected Chain Smoker Constrict two Survivors on one life as a Smoker. - This achievement is pretty much the same as the "Double Jump" Hunter achievement, in which you have to pounce two Survivors in one life. However, this achievement is much easier, because when a Survivor is being constricted, their team mates will most likely just panic and shoot for your tongue, leaving you alive and able to constrict again. Hunters, on the other hand, have to get close, and will usually be killed and not just pushed. Big Drag Drag a Survivor 100 feet with your tongue. - The easiest way to do this is when the Survivor is on one building or platform, and you're on another, making No Mercy the ideal place to earn it. When you grab the Survivor and pull them off the building/platform, the distance they fall counts towards the 100 feet, as well as the distance you pull them up to your building/platform. Good ambush spots There are a number of places a smoker can pull a survivor to instantly kill or incapacitate a survivor. There are also a few places that you can grab a survivor, and others will not be able to help them. The instant kill spots are: No Mercy *On The Apartments of No Mercy, if a survivor is unlucky enough to jump on the slightly higher ledge after you spawn, you can grab a survivor, and they will hang helplessly, and if another survivor frees them, they will fall to their death. If they don't help your victim, you will, obviously, kill them. *Also on the Apartments, at the point were the survivors jump down the hole, if you grab the last one, your victim's friends will only be able to save him if they have a hunting rifle, and fire through the ceiling. *On The Subway in the generator room, once the survivors are on the walkway above the Crescendo Event trigger, a smoker can grab a survivor from up there and incap or kill it, depending on their health. *If you go ahead of the survivors before the crescendo event, you can break the windows of the first office, and, if they go near the window, you can pull the survivor out of the window, and they will hang there, just like on the apartments. *On The Sewer, similar to the no going back to help method as in the apartments, you can grab the last survivor to go into the sewer. * On the sewer, you can possibly pull a survivor back into the manhole that they came out of near the hospital, and incap them. * On The Hospital on the 28th floor, there is a curve on the roof. As shown in the video above, you can grab a survivor annd dangle them until they die or another survivor kills you. *When the survivors come up from the high rooftop on The Rooftop Finale, if you are on the roof with the satelite, you can pull the survivor off and they will most likely die, but may be incapped, near death in the process. Death Toll * On The Turnpike, you can pull a survivor off the broken car bridge, and kill them or incap them with low health. * On The Drains, you can pull a survivor off the walkway after the Crescendo event. * On The Church, the watchtower at the beginning of the level can prove dangerous to the survivors if they go to the top of it, and you grab them and pull them off. * On the same level, after the survivors jumped off the train car, if you ensnare the last one, they won't be able to save them. *In The Town, right at the start, you can pull a survivor off the balcony they go onto for serious damage, or even a kill. Dead Air :::The first three chapters in this campaign was made for smokers. *On The Greenhouse, as the survivors are crossing the first wooden bridge, you can pull them off, either from below them or on a nearby rooftop. There are also many good spots to pull an enemy off in this chapter. *On The Crane, when the survivors are on the rooftop that contains the Crane itself, you can pull them off from many directions. * Also on the crane, when the survivors cross the wooden bridge linking the two buildings, you can pull an enemy off from the narrow alley down below. * On The Construction Site, when the survivors are on the upper areas, you can pull the survivors off for some fall damage. Blood Harvest *On The Woods, if a survivor walks by the ledge of the chasm, you can pull one of them tasty humans off into the abyss. * Also on the woods, if a survivor walks too close to the edge of the train tunnel below, you can grab them, but they may just be hanging for their life. They may still fall and die, but hanging is usually the case. * On The Tunnel, you can pull a survivor off the walkway immedietely after the office-like areas for death or incapacitation. * Also on the tunnel, you can pull an enemy out of the first window they come near after going up the stairs by the emergency door. Trivia * The original design of the Smoker was to "pop in" to the Survivor group in a cloud of smoke, seize any Survivor, and "pop out" again to leave the unlucky Survivor stranded. Valve changed the design, however, saying it was "too challenging for the players." * The Smoker is the tallest Infected. Even taller than the Tank, which is odd, as smoking stunts growth in real life. The Smoker may in fact be this tall for intended irony. His height may also be a design to help the Survivors distinguish the Smoker from regular Infected, as well as allowing Survivors easier shots of the Smoker, should he have someone entangled. Alternatively, this can help the Smoker see over things in front of him to help snare the survivors more easily. * According to Steam's global stats, as of July 2009 the Smoker has unfortunately the most easily acquirable Game Achievement with the "Drag and Drop" achievement being awarded to 72.5% of all players of the PC version of Left 4 Dead. ** But then, Chain Smoker can be very difficult for newer players to acquire, as can Big Drag. * Using mods, one can place the skin for Francis and Louis onto the body of a Smoker. This will result in a hilarious, and some what creepy, creature. *Smokers that learn how to work WITH kill-stealing Hunters can be deadly. The Smoker pulls a Survivor away from the group (off the roof and behind a truck in the The Sewer is an excellent example), then have a nearby Hunter "kill steal" the Survivor from you. Not only does the Hunter kill faster than the Smoker, it also allows you to run away and grab someone else. * Occasionally, when killing the Smoker, hundreds of feet of "tongue" will spew from its mouth, supporting the intestines theory. * There was once a way to pull Survivors out of the elevator on The Hospital just before the doors closed, giving them no hope of survival. However, this has since been fixed due to an update. * The long tongue and constriction aspect of the Smoker may come from the Licker zombie from the Resident Evil series. This is likely, as other creatures have been inspired by Resident Evil. * When a Survivor is killed by a Smoker's constriction attack, a loud crack can be heard. This is most likely due the Survivor's ribs breaking under the pressure. Gallery File:Smoker.png|early Smoker concept art. Category:The Infected Category:Special Infected